Tourney
Tourney is Auradon's favorite sport, a cross between lacrosse, hurling, soccer, and football. Teams Every Tourney team is made up of at least 7 players, in the following roles: * 3 Forwards, whose main duty is to pass the ball around and score, further subdivided into: ** The Left Forward and the Right Forward, who are generally made of the best scorers and fastest players and ** The Center Forward, by far the most offensive player who leads the charge into the opposing team's side, and blocks almost as much as Defenders * 2 Defenders, whose main duty is to protect their fellow players from projectiles and actively block and stop their opponents, one Left, and one Right * 1 Goalie, and * 1 Dragoneer, the player that mans the Dragon Cannon (See below) Rules The goal of Tourney is simple: two teams with 7 players each attempt to get a Tourney ball into the opposing teams net, with whoever has the highest score after the end of the match wins. What makes it violent, dangerous, and difficult to do is that players are free and actively encouraged to tackle or otherwise strike their opponents, knocking them to the ground (formally known as a "Block"), along with the "Kill Zone," an area where players are shot at with projectiles called Dragon Fire. Field The Tourney field is rectangular in shape, with two goals on opposite ends, and a red and white painted section in the very center called the "Kill Zone." It marks the spot where players can be shot at with Dragon Fire and is also used to know when to move at the start of a match. Or half the size of a football field Gameplay The start of a match has all forwards and defenders players from each team line up just behind the Kill Zone, in a 3-2 formation, both Defenders and Center up front, the Left and Right Forwards some distance behind them. The ball is thrown into the kill zone, upon which one Left or Right Defender from each team will try to take possession of it. Once the ball is claimed by either team, the Defenders and the other Forwards are now allowed to move. Dragoneers cannot shoot at any player until someone crosses back into the Kill Zone from either side of the field. The ball can only be moved by hitting it with the Tourney stick, balancing it on the head while the player moves, or even ricocheting off helmets and shields if players are so inclined. In case of a score or a successful save by either Goalie, the ball is put back into play as a "Long Ball," and should fly over the Kill Zone and into the side of the opposing team. Equipment Due to the incredibly dangerous nature of Tourney, players are extremely well-padded with body armor to help absorb blows and prevent serious injury. Except for the Dragoneer, every Tourney player will have: * A Helmet * A Tourney stick * Body Armour, worn underneath their jersey * Shorts * Gloves, and * Spiked Cleats * Uniform Defenders are unique in that they wield shields in their off-hands, while Dragoneers man the Dragon Cannon Dragon Cannon About the most unique feature of Tourney is the Dragon Cannon, a gas-powered gun that fires high-speed but non-lethal projectiles called Dragon Fire at players. Getting hit hurts quite a bit or can easily cause players to stagger and lose their balance, making Defenders and their durable shields vital for crossing it with ease, or for Forwards to be particularly hard to target and agile. It's used in the Death Zone. Blocking Tackling, tripping, or outright wrestling with your opponent is called a "Block." There are many means of blocking an opponent, but the ones that are seen are: * Ramming into your opponent with your body * Clashing tourney sticks and wrestling * Tripping your opponent with your legs, or * Tripping your opponent by crouching low like a turtle * Smashing your shield into your opponent Actually hitting them with the tourney stick like a bat seems to be an illegal move School Leagues Tourney appears to be the sport of choice of many schools, their members having a great deal of respect and popularity within the student body, and tournaments being well-attended, monitored, and enjoyed with a great deal of fanfare. Auradon Prep has such the Fighting Knights, composed of Ben (#7) (Captain, Left/Right Forward) Chad (#23) (Left/Right Forward), Carlos (#101) (Left/Right Defender), Jay (#8) (Center Forward), Aziz, Brendan, Miguel (#44), Tyrone (#32), Akio (#42), William (#12), Li (#85), and Emir (#26). Jay is by far one of the best players, being aggressive, physically powerful and tough to block, and incredibly fast and agile, making him a hard-to-hit target by Dragoneers and a dreaded opponent to see coming at you if you're not on his side. Coach Jenkins supervises them, scouting out new players among the student body, offering moral support, and helping players such as Carlos improve. Inter-school rivalries seem to alive and well despite their existence being for less than 20 years, such as Auradon Prep's Fighting Knights with the Sherwood Forest Falcons. In the Descendants app, Neverland's team is called the Neverland Gators. In Return to the Isle of the Lost, Neverland's team is called the Lost Boys. The Imperial Academy also has a team coached by Li Shang, and Olympus has a team that, in older times "was the force to be reckoned with–always difficult to beat the gods." In Rise of the Isle of the Lost, the Fighting Knights defeat the Seaside Mermen. Known teams Trivia *Possibly due to budget and the difficulty of creating and designing entirely new equipment, all of the gear used by the characters in the movie have been borrowed from other sports **Helmets are from lacrosse, with a slight modification to give it the comb and the small visor in the team's secondary color, along with their jerseys and body armor **Gloves are from lacrosse **"Tourney Sticks" are actually Hurls, from the Irish sport Hurling. *Color schemes for teams tend to follow one base color and a complementary color, along with their choice of shield pattern. For example, the Fighting Knights have Blue and Gold, as seen on the horizontal stripes on their shields, while the Sherwood Falcons have Green and White, with a checkered design. Gallery Jay & Carlos.jpg Ben (Did I Mention) 3.jpg|Mal catches Ben's Tourney jersey Tourney1.jpg Tourney2.jpg Tourney3.jpg Tourney4.jpg Tourney5.jpg Category:Content Category:Teams and Clubs